Talk:Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987)
Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) b. February 16, 1895, 294 West Houston Street, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, NY, USA d. March 07, 1987, 4:35 am, Christ Hospital, 176 Palisade Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ, USA Social Security Number: 147188206 Age at Death: 92, Nonagenarian Genetics Maria (Mae) Elisabeth Winblad III (1895-1987) is 50% Norwegian and 50% Swedish. Name :Mary E. Weinblad sic Source: Birth Index, New York, 1895 :Mae Freudenberg Source: Obituary in Jersey Journal, Monday, March 9, 1987 :May Freudenberg Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1920 :Marie Freudenberg Source: Social Security Application, 1961 Birth :Name at Birth: Mary Elizabeth Winblad :Date of Birth: Saturday, February 16, 1895 :Place of Birth: 294 West Houston Street, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York County, New York, USA :Birth Certificate Number: 9529 :Father: John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) :Mother: Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1861-1914) :Note: Both her and her sister were born Mary and died under the name Marie or Maria. Name misspelled as "Mary E. Weinblad" in Index Source: Birth Certificate, 1895 New York City Births, 1891-1902: Births Reported in March, 1895 Name: Mary E. Weinblad sic Birth Date: 16 Feb 1895 Birth Certificate Number: 9529 Source: New York City Births, 1891-1902 Siblings Anton (Tony) Julius Winblad (1886-1975) Theodora Winblad (1888) Mary Winblad (1889) Otto Edward Winblad (1892) Marie (Mae) Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) aka Mary Weinblad sic John (Eddie) Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) Note: 7 children born, with 3 surviving infancy Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Marriage Date of Marriage: Saturday, February 28, 1914 Place of Marriage: Trinity Lutheran Church?, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Residence at Marriage: 29 Booraem, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307-1811, USA Spouse: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) Witness: Clara Freudenberg, Sister-in-law and John Winblad, Father Source: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, Biography, 1923 Source: Marriage Certificate, NJ, 1914 Worst Storm Since 1888 Still Sweeping Over This Section Railroads are nearly paralyzed and are running only a few local trains - - Nearly all of the trolley lines suspended and wires covered with snow and ice are down in all the Hudson cities -- Only a little milk and and coal delivered -- most of the streets impassable. Source: Hudson Observer, Monday, March 02, 1914 Glad Tjeneste We cannot help but liken Glad Tjeneste to a branch of the visible church here on earth, the vine being Christ Jesus. Glad Tjeneste extends to our church on this Golden Anniversary our sincere wish that she may continue our good work under the guidance of Pastor J.H. Preus. On Monday Evening, September 5, 1910 a group of girls who had interested themselves in the work of the Scandanavian Evangelical Lutheran Trinity Church of Jersey City, met at the home of Mrs. Anna Skou, 119 Randolph Avenue, for the purpose of organizing a Junior Ladies' Aid Society at the suggestion of their Pastor, the late Rev. I.L.P. Dietrichson. The meetings were held at the homes of the members until completion of the church in 1922. The name, Glad Tjeneste, implies willing service. To visit the sick and those in need has been our aim. We also decorate the church on festive occassions and cooperate with Ladies' Aid in managing the Fall and Spring Sales. For the past 10 years, we have visited Egers Home for the Aged with a Thanksgiving basket. Recently Glad Tjeneste joined the Women's Misionary Federation. Source: Trinity Church Jubilee, 1941 Death Date of Death: Saturday, March 07, 1987, 4:35 am Hospitalization: Christ Hospital, 176 Palisade Ave., Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07306-1196, USA Residence at Death: The Lutheran Home, 93 Nelson Ave., Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, USA Cause of Death: Cardiopulmonary Arrest, Cardiogenic Shock, Inferior Wall Myocardial Infarction Age at Death: 92 years; Informant: Naida Freudenberg Funeral Home: Mack-Conte Funeral Home 288 Central Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307, NJ Telephone: 201-659-4968 Source: Death Certificate, Maria (Mae) Elizabeth Winblad, 1987 Source: Obituary, Jersey Journal, Monday, March 09, 1987 Obituary FREUDENBERG - Maria (Mae) (nee Winblad), of Jersey City, March 7, 1987, wife of the late Arthur O., beloved mother of Mrs. Naida Van Deusen, Mrs Sally Norton and Mrs. Helen Brindley; sister of the late Anton and Otto Winblad. Also survived by 14 grandchildren and 17 great-grandchildren and two great-great grandchildren. Relatives and friends, also members of Trinity Lutheran Church of Jersey City, may visit at the MACK FUNERAL HOME, 288 Central Avenue, Jersey City, on Monday from 2 to 4 and 7 to 9 p.m. Funeral service at Trinity Lutheran Church, 95 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, on Tuesday, March 10 at 10 a.m. Interment to follow at Bay View Cemetery, Jersey City. IN LIEU OF FLOWERS, PLEASE CONTRIBUTE IN HER MEMORY TO THE LUTHERAN HOME OF JERSEY CITY, 93 Nelson Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey. Note: The correct count should be 3 children, 9 grandchildren, 15 great-grandchildren, 2 great-great-grandchildren. Source: Jersey Journal, Monday, March 09, 1987 Funeral Date of Funeral: Tuesday, March 10, 1987 at 10 a.m. Place of Funeral: Trinity Lutheran Church, 195 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey, Source: Jersey Journal, Monday, March 09, 1987 Eulogy Mae Freudenberg was born Saturday, February 16, 1895 in New York City. Her parents were members of the Scandinavian Evangelical Lutheran Trinity Church in downtown Jersey City. Mae was a member of Trinity for most of her life, and her children were all baptized there also many of her grandchildren. She taught Sunday School and was a member of Glad Tjeneste. On the 95th anniversary of Trinity, Mae received a certificate of recognition for her years of faithful service to the church. For about fifteen years, Mae was a volunteer of services to the Lutheran Home on Nelson Avenue in Jersey City. Note: John Bode gave the eulogy at Maria's funeral. Source: Printed Eulogy, Tuesday, March 10, 1987 Burial Date of Burial: Tuesday, March 10, 1987 Place of Burial: Bay View Cemetery, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Source: Obituary, Jersey Journal, Monday, March 09, 1987 John Edward Winblad I (1855-Abt 1915) Family Burial Plot Bay View New York Bay Cemetery Association, 321 Garfield Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County NJ 07047, USA Telephone: 201-433-2400 Hours: Monday-Friday: 9:30-12:00, 1:15-3:30; Saturday: 10:00-12:00; Sunday: closed Lot: 428; Grave 4-I North, New York Bay Deceased Of Interment Age Maria Elizabeth Winblad 1987 92 years John Winblad II 1899 1 month Helen Freudenberg 1989 60 years Note: Helen was cremated and her ashes are deposited here Deceased Explained: Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Daughter of John Winblad and Salmine Pedersen John Edward Winblad (1897-1899) Son of John Winblad and Salmine Pedersen Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg (1928-1929) Daughter of Maria Winblad and Arthur Freudenberg Source: Bayview New York Bay Cemetery Association, 1998 Home 294 West Houston Street, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA (1895-1897) Head of Household: Johan (John) Edward Winblad (1856-1914) Source: Birth Certificate, Marie Elizabeth Winblad, 1895 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-3156, USA (1897-1899) Head of Household: Johan (John) Edward Winblad (1856-1914) Source: Birth Certificate, John Edward Winblad II, 1897 Source: Death Certificate, John Edward Winblad II, 1899 Isle of Pines, Cuba (1911) Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 29 Booraem Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307-1811, USA (1914) Head of Household: John Edward Winblad or Maria Elizabeth Winblad Note: This is how Maria and Osca Source: Marriage Certificate, Maria Elizabeth Winblad, 1914 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Head of Household: Max Freudenberg Source: Birth Certificate, Naida Muriel Freudenberg, 1915 58 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-2202, USA (1920) Head of Household: John Edward Winblad Source: US Census, NJ, 1920 154 Vroom Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-4512 USA (1922) Head of Household: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) Source: City Directory, Jersey City, 1922-1923 809 Montgomery Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-4605, USA (1925) Head of Household: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) Source: City Directory, Jersey City, 1925-1926 158 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA (1921-1928) Source: Birth Certificate, Selma (Sally) Louise Freudenberg, 1921 Source: Birth Certificate, Helen Eloise Freudenberg, 1928 11 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07305-4446, USA (1927-1947) Head of Household: Maria (Mae) Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Source: Social Security Application, Maria Winblad, 1941 159 Ogden Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307-1325, USA (1947-1953) Head of Household: Thomas Patrick Norton Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 268 Gorden Drive, Paramus, Bergen County, New Jersey, 07652-3347, USA (1953-c1960) Head of Household: Thomas Patrick Norton Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, 1998 4 Green Meadows Road, Fairfield, Essex County, New Jersey, 07004-1324, USA Head of Household: Burnette Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) Note: Two weeks with the Van Deusens and two weeks with the Nortons in Paramus Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, 1998 112 Grace Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307-3202, USA (1968) Head of Household: John Earle Borland I (1924-1986) Source: Death Certificate, Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, 1968 The Lutheran Home, 93 Nelson Ave., Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07307-3915, USA (c1980-1987) Note: Nursing Home Source: Death Certificate, Maria (Mae) Elizabeth Winblad, 1987 Directory City Directory: Arthur Freudenberg (Marie) salesman, h 154 Vroom Otto Winblad, lithographer, r 154 Vroom Interpretation: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) Head of Household Maria (Mae) Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Wife Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) Brother-in-law Source: City Directory, Jersey City, 1922-1923 City Directory: Arthur Freudenberg (Marie) real estate, h809 Montgomery Otto Winblad, stereotyper, r809 Montgomery Interpretation: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) Head of Household Maria (Mae) Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Wife Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) Brother-in-law Source: City Directory, Jersey City, 1925-1926 Church Scandanavian Evangelical Lutheran Trinity Church, Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, USA (1895-1953) Telephone: 201-435-9807 Note: New building since 1922 Source: Golden Jubilee, Trinity Church, 1941 Christ Evangelical Lutheran Church, Paramus, Bergen County, New Jersey, USA (1953-1987) Telephone: 201-262-0138 Source: Christ Evangelical Lutheran Church, 1973 Church Organizations: Glad Tieneste (pronounced chanesta) circa 1941 Sunday School Teacher, circa 1941 Source: Golden Jubilee, Trinity Church, 1941 Memoirs about Maria Elizabeth Winblad *Susan Penny Van Deusen: She told me that her mother was Salmine Pedersen, of Norway and her father was John Edward Winblad, of Sweden. She was born in New York City and when she was nine months old they moved to Jersey City and had a two family house built. In 1896 Jersey City was considered countrified, compared to lower Manhattan. There were fruit trees and dirt roads with horses and carriages. They had seven children and three lived beyond childhood. Anton was the oldest and Otto was the youngest. John Edward Winblad was a middle child and he died of pneumonia when grandma was four years old. One daughter died of whooping cough (pertussis). Eddie was buried in the Greenville section of Jersey City. Salmine Pedersen was the youngest child of her family and was two years old when her mother died. Her father was a baker and he never remarried after his wife died. Source: Susan Penny Van Deusen, Written Notes, circa 1980 *Maria (May) Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) by Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ): Otto came from Norway to live with Maria (his sister) when his parents died (Otto was not born in Norway). Otto could only speak Norwegian then. Maria did laundry to support the family. Maria could speak Norwegian and owned a Norwegian bible. Maria stayed behind when the family was either in Cuba or in Norway to collect the rent from Summit Avenue. It was a one family house that they rented. Maria said that she would not have married Arthur Oscar Freudenberg if she had gone with her parents. Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, Oral Testimony, 1998 *Maria (May) Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) by Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ): Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) would ride her horse in Cuba. May had a friend caled Pedro in Cuba. Maria had an ovarian tumor removed while I was away during the war. Maria was visiting her brother Anton in California when Sally was hospitalized in Paramus with her depression. This was in 1953. Maria took care of Thomas Patrick Norton III and Judith Elizabeth Norton. Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ): I remember when grandma fell and broke her hip. She was coming into my room and calling me to wake up, and she just collapsed. I always wondered if she had tripped. When I was a kid, the folded ironing board was leaning against the wall and started to fall toward me. She ran to grab it and it hit her in the eye and gave her a black eye. She would make the best desserts. I think she said once she worked in a kitchen professionally. Swedish meatballs, Harvard beets and apple pie were the dishes I remember the most. She never drove a car, she would take buses everywhere. She never had a home of her own and had to rely on the family to take care of her. Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), Written Testimony, 1998 *Judith Elizabeth Norton (1951- ): She told me she had a horse named "Happy" in Cuba. Her family grew oranges on a plantation in Cuba. She never learned Spanish. It was her father's dream to run a plantation. Eventually her father went to Cuba. Maria went later with her brother Otto and she was scared because she didn't know the language and no one met her at the port. She didn't know where to stay so someone there translated and they found a hotel. Maria said it was a very traumatic experience. Maria's mother was Norwegian and her father was Swedish. Maria could speak both languages and had a Norwegian bible. One member of grandma's family was a violinist and he played for the Kaiser. John Winblad, her father found the name "Naida" in a story book. Her favorite book was "Mama's Bank Account" which was made into a movie called "I Remember Mama". She worked as a cook at one time making salads at a restaurant or diner, at another time she cooked meals in her house and brought them to people in their houses for money. Source: Judith Elizabeth Norton (1951- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 *Selma Freudenberg (1921- ): Around 1945 Oscar had us move into Ogden Avenue from Claremont Avenue to live with Marie Elizabeth Winblad, his estranged wife. Oscar was living at Summit Avenue with Edlycoe Klynman. We also had a choice to live on Palisade Avenue in a better neighborhood, the house was bigger but it was more run down. Ralph Freudenberg eventually bought the house from Oscar. No one ever talked about Oscar not living with us. When we moved in there were four oak chairs with hearts cut in the back. I had two (one damaged) and I gave them to Judy Elizabeth Norton in the 1980s. Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg and Naida Muriel Freudenberg got one each. Maria Elizabeth Winblad insisted they each get one. The wicker furniture in my shed was on the porch in that house. Helen got a beautiful chair from Oscar. It was a carved wooden chair with bow legs. Helen had it on Grace Street. Helen at one time lived above my father near Journal Square on Cottage Street. He owned a big piece of property that stretched from one street to the next. The lawyer took the property when he died. Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ), 1999 *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968): Arthur O. Freudenberg married, February 28, 1914, Maria E. Winblad, daughter of John and Salmine (Pedersen) Winblad, both now deceased, her father during his lifetime being associated with an ocean steamship line. Mr. and Mrs. Freudenberg are the parents of two daughters; Naida Muriel and Selma Louise. Source: History of the Municipalities of Hudson County; Van Winkle, Daniel; 1923; p. 728-729 *Judith Elizabeth Norton (1951- ): Helen told me that Marie would lock her in the closet when she was bad. In the closet was a bottle of whisky and a gun that belonged to her father. Everyone would laugh when Helen told the story. Source: Judith Elizabeth Norton, 1998 *Edward Dahl: She would tell stories at Christmas and I would be engrossed. I don't remember any of the stories themselves, I just remember how fascinated I was. She was very poor when she was raising her children. Source: Edward Dahl, Oral Testimony, September 21, 2000 Writings *Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) to Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ): October 1986. My Dear Selma - Received your letter. Many thanks for writing and remembering me. They just brought me word from the desk, that Naida Freudenberg, and Pete Deusen, will not be here to-day, as Naida is not feeling well. I have not seen Helen Freudenberg, and Al Brindley for a while, as they are still down at the shore. I think Michael Borland is there. But she likes it down there anyway. So Richard Norton has gained 5 lbs., well he could use it, and I hope all is going well at his new job. Mama knows with you out in Paramus, it is not easy to get in. Maybe some time I could come and stay with you for a few days, as I do with Naida and Helen, if it could be arranged. The Lord keep you safe in Him. Keep praying, and trusting in Him always. your old mother Elizabeth Freudenberg XXXXXXX Source: Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987), Original Letter, 1986 *Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) to Judith Elizabeth Norton (1951- ): August 02, 1979. Dear Judy Elizabeth Norton. How is my sweet to-day? Breakfast is over and now I must keep in touch with my loved ones. Right? It was so kind of Richard Arthur Norton to bring Mama Louise Freudenberg to see me. Hadn't seen him in a long time. Had a longing to see him, and then he came. It made me feel happy. And then I got to see Mama too. Tommy Patrick Norton III and Susan Manson when she comes to them for a visit. can not remember when she was leaving. The weather is hot and humid, but I get out in the shade from 2 to 4 most days. There is always a breeze, some days more than others. Good to watch the folks go by. Many times I fall asleep. The lady in the kitchen gave me enclosed paper. Thought you might like to read it. Mr. Frank just celebrated his 90th birthday. After the residents had gone to bed on our floor they gave me a call to come up front. The aides had bought cake, and we sang happy birthday. There were 8 of us. he was so happy. We celebrated all those here who had birthdays in July over a week ago, in the big dining room. The one lady was 101, does not have the strength to walk around. She's in a wheelchair all the time, told me she feels good, does not have an ache or a pain and her mind is very active. She goes well in her wheelchair. Will write again next week. God keep you all in his loving care. Grandma Elizabeth Freudenberg XXXX. Source: Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987), Original Letter, 1979 Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) to Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ): November or December. Dear Tommy. Well here we are almost at the end of another year. I hope and pray it won't be for long now, and we can have you home for keeps. if we hold fast to our faith, and as good soldiers endure that which is before us we shall gain the victory. A very blessed Christmas be yours. Mom. Source: Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987), Original Letter, 1944 Archive Birth Certificate, 1895, Certified Photocopy, 1998 Marriage Certificate, 1914, Photocopy, 1998 Social Security Application, 1941, Photocopy, 1998 Autobiography of Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, 1923, Photocopy, 1998 Sexton's Card, Bay View Cemetery, 1987, Photocopy, 1998 Photo Album via Joan Van Deusen, Death Certificate, NJ, 1987 Missing Documents: Baptism, 1895, Norwegian Bible Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Census 1920 US Census, New Jersey: Enumerator District 236, Sheet 01, Line 01 58 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Household: A.O. Freudenberg, head, age 28 May Winblad, wife, age 24 Naida Freudenberg, daughter, age 5 Otto Winblad, brotherinlaw, age 17 Household Interpreted: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915- ) Maria (Mae) Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1920